Caddicarus
Entrance Greetings and Salutations Caddy pops out of a hidden block saying part of his intro. Special Attacks Neutral B - R/C Scrub Copter Caddicarus drops an RC Helicopter on the ground. To control it, you must hold down the B button and use the stick to move the Scrub Copter around. Release the B button and the copter will stop wherever it's located. This works like a trap as the Copter will deal damage if any opponent touches it. The helicopters explode if they touch anything solid from the stage so you must be careful with that. There's a 1/5 chance of Caddy dropping a can of R/C Miluk, which works the same as the Helicopter but will spill miluk upon exploding, which is a slip trap. Side B - Caddica-Sis Caddy calls his sister Rosie, who will appear on a random spot of the stage behind the Hidden Block logo. She'll stay there until she gets attacked or until you do reinput. Upon doing the latter, Rosie will give her brother a PS1 game before leaving. There are three PS1 games that she can give to Caddy, each one with different properties: *Crash Bandicoot: When you throw it, it'll spin around, trapping opponents and racking up damage *Spyro the Dragon: When you throw it, it'll fly away in a diagonal angle. *Bubsy 3D: When you throw it, Caddicarus will automatically "slaughter" it by shooting it with a gun. The shot will destroy the game's box and will deal a lot of damage to any opponent that gets hit by the bullet. Up B - The Salvage Caddicarus salvages himself, which will make him float for a few seconds, and you are able to control his horizontal movement too. While being salvaged, Caddicarus has super armor, which means that he gets damage but no knockback. Down B - Everything Can Stop Mr. Domino Caddicarus summons the stoppable Mr. Domino, who will run forward until encountering a ledge, which will make him turn around. He'll stay on the stage for 20 seconds unless he gets attacked. Mr. Domino does no damage, but he'll sometimes drop tiles on the ground that cause different effects. The Speed Boost tile will make Caddicarus run faster for 15 seconds if he touches it. The Slow Down tiles have the opposite effect, but only for the opponents. And the health tiles will heal Caddy 15%. You cannot control which tiles does Mr. Domino drop or when does he drop them. There may be a point where he drops 3 tiles or none, so use him wisely. Final Smash - Playstation Cheats Caddicarus takes "The Ultimate A-Z Playstation Cheats" guide and now you'll be able to pick one out of 4 different cheats, each one with a different effect. *When Pigs Fly: A Flying Robotic Pig will spawn and fly towards the opponents, dealing damage. It'll dash 5 times before leaving. *Bang! Tee hee: Caddy will shoot a random enemy with his gun, dealing massive damage and knockback as he says "Bang! Tee hee". *Unlockable: Caddy will jump into the Hidden Block logo and come out of it as a completely different character from the roster with speed and power buffs. He'll go back to his usual self after 20 seconds. *Jelly Everything: A coat of Jelly will fall on the stage, covering opponents with jelly (slowing and powering them down) until they get KO'd. There's also a 1/5 change of them sticking to the ground. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh god!" KOSFX2: "Bastards." Star KOSFX: "Didn't even get in the goal!" Screen KOSFX: "Donk." Taunts Up: *salvages a random good PS1 game* Sd: "You're not joking, are you?" Dn: "Cyoar!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "And with that, if it's your birthday today and you're watching this video, Happy Freaking Birthday to you, and please remember to stay beautiful" 2. "That's how we do it in my garden." 3. "That means...you... all get... the slaughter..." Failure/Clap: Hooded pain Smash Attacks *Sd - BUT WITH SHAAKS! (A shark jumps. Falls until it hits something) *Up - MILUK! (Throws a bottle of milk upwards. Falls if it hits no one. 18% chance to create a puddle to slip opponents) *Dn - Kill Bill Treatment (Slashes a random game with a sword. Pieces fly everywhere, dealing low knockback and damage) Attacks Jab - Crash Bandicoot spin (Has similar properties as Meta Knights jab) *Sd - Bubsy 3D kick (Kicks Bubsy 3D and smashes the case to bits) *Up - Fruit Bazooka (Fires a Wompa Fruit upwards) *Dn - RAGE!! (Throws a random PS controller. More damage and knockback the more modern the controller) Dash Attack - Crash Dash (Runs so fast he hurts opponents) Ledge attack - Puppicarus (Puppicarus appears and punches the opponent) Get up attack - THATS HOW WE DO IT IN MY GARDEN. (Uses a shovel to cause the ground to tremour) Aerials *N-Air - Spin (A basic spin. Basically Villagers N-Air) *F-Air - Ian's Letter (Throws Ian's letter) *B-Air - It's behind me, isn't it? (Turns around to see Knack and then throws a tennis ball at him) Knack explodes) *U-Air - Slaughter Outburst (fires fives bullets from a gun upwards) *D-Air - Croc's Ground Pound (Needs no explaination) Throws *Pummel - Curse (Shouts random curse words) *Forward - THE MONSTER?! (Throws GBA then looks at the camera with a timid expression) *Back - What is this place? (Says that then the opponent explodes) *Up - Slauvige (You've seen Caddicarus... right?) *Down - BALLZ 3D (A character from BALLZ runs away from Yungtown, who damages the opponent) Rick & Morty Codec Morty: "Uh, Rick, is that some sort of Angry Video Game Nerd?" Rick: "Well, he is one, but no, Morty. That's Caddicarus. His obsession with Playstation games knows no bound, and he uses them thorougly in his moveset." Morty: "Playstation games? I can't see how that could hurt me in a fight." Rick: "You'd be surprised as to who and what CAN hurt you, Morty. At least if you got your head out of your ass." Morty: "Jeez..." Rick: "Just keep your eyes peeled, Morty, or the both of us could end up being slaughtered." Morty: "Or salvaged." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extra Palette Swaps 1st Colour - Mowhawk Caddy 2nd Colour - Late 2017 Caddy 3rd Colour - Pilot Episode Caddy 4th Colour - 2015 Caddy Victory Theme Caddicarus Ending Jingle Stage Caddy's Desk Layout: The same as the Chibi Robo stage from SSF2, but the design is from Caddys work area. Relic Gun and Phaser Trivia *ThatCheesyBastard put him in Lawl What If because he was a request after someone mentioned where his username came from. *Caddicarus isn't very fast when walking. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:HiddenBlock Category:YouTube Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Video Game Reviewers Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:British Category:Funny Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl What If... Category:Announcers (Brother Location) Category:Video Movesets Category:Jurgurging Favorite Category:Lawl What If Video Movesets Category:Gamer Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite